


another world

by goldavn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Death Eaters, Fluff, M/M, nct hp, slytherin doyoung, slytherin yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: There's a rumour at Hogwarts about Doyoung's family being Death Eaters, but Yuta doesn't - or doesn't want to - believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> There's a rumour at Hogwarts about Doyoung's family being Death Eaters, but Yuta doesn't - or doesn't want to - believe it.

It’s the same dream over and over again. Darkness filling the air, figures in cloaks darting all around him. One stops in front of him, tall with a face disguised by a golden mask. Just as the figure is about to reveal itself, it vanishes. This is the sort of dream Yuta usually experiences at night but due to lack of sleep he’s being succumbed by his mind in class. He’s hunched over his seat in Defence against the Dark Arts, a loud slap sounding out when the Professor sends Yuta back to reality. Yuta almost stumbles out of his seat as he struggles to sit upright.

 

"Now that Mr Nakamoto is paying attention, I'd like you all to turn page three hundred and ninety-four and start discussing in your table groups the difference between an animagus and a werewolf" Professor Seo tells the students. Yuta turns his attention to his table-mates and friends, receiving a glare and a smirk from the two of them.

 

"Dude what were you thinking, you know Seo hates us not paying attention!" Taeil scolds him as he turns his book to a page revealing too many words for Yuta to take in.

 

“And sleeping as well? What were you thinking?”

 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night" Yuta brushes off, not really wanting to tell Taeil about the same nightmares he keeps having.

 

"I know you're not telling us something but I'm going to let it pass, at least look like you're putting some effort into your work" Taeil whispers as the Professor gives them a warning glare. 

 

Yuta scans the pages, trying to pay attention when drowsiness tries overtaking him once more. Scenes flash before his eyes and he's pained with the same images he's been seeing in his dreams. Mark places a worried hand on Yuta's shoulder, shaking him gently as if to comfort him.

 

"I-I'm okay, just tired" Yuta smiles softly, trying to avert their attention from him. For the rest of the class he tries to do the reading but is distracted by the thought of the nightmares and his friends looking at him every five seconds. As soon as the bell goes signalling the end of class, the three boys pack their things and leave to walk through the corridors. Taeil and Mark try attempting small talk, all the while Yuta seems to be in a world of his own. 

 

He starts thinking about when he first came to Hogwarts. Being a pureblood already gave him a reputation; a reputation that he was most likely an asshole who didn't care about anyone but himself which some students seem to think. When Yuta was sorted into Slytherin (like he knew he would; heritage) this reputation was almost certainly proved to students. When Yuta thought he'd have the hardest time making friends outside of his house, when actually it turned out to be the opposite. Many of his housemates didn't seem to like his warm humour and caring nature. Many of his housemates didn’t really like him at all. It made Yuta give up hope. But one day Moon Taeil, a prefect from Ravenclaw and his prodigy Lee Mark found him and hadn't left his side since. 

 

"Yuta, are you coming with us to the library? I could really use some help with charms" Mark asks the older.

 

"Uh yeah, sure I guess" Yuta says as the three turn their direction towards the courtyard through to the library entrance. They find a cosy spot in the corner, right by the large window and get out their books. Yuta starts to help Mark while Taeil works on his own homework. Not long after they start studying Mark kicks them both under the table.

 

"Guys look" he whispers as he motions behind Yuta. The pair look over to where Mark was pointing to see a tall and timid looking slytherin boy sitting on his own, his nose deep in a book.

 

"What are we looking at?" Taeil whispers.

 

"That guy there? He's Kim Dongyoung, well Doyoung for short. There's this rumour going around that his family are death eaters!" Mark exclaims.

 

"C'mon Mark don't be ridiculous" Taeil sighs as he goes back to his work.

 

"No! The others were talking and I over heard them. Do you remember Lor-"

 

"Don't say his name Mark, you know better than that" Yuta shushes the younger.

 

"Sorry, he who must not be named? The Dark Lord who everyone talks about from centuries ago? Apparently the Kim family come from the same family of death eaters that served in the Dark Lord's army" Mark speaks with such excitement it almost rubs off on Yuta but he knows better than to believe silly rumours, let alone rumors that could cause trouble.

 

"But that's not all. Apparently Doyoung is like, really weird. Apparently he doesn't talk to anyone and he has this.. aura. Like there is dark magic practically falling right off of him" 

 

Taeil scoffs once more but continues on with his work, unfazed by Marks information. Yuta turns around once more to look at the boy in question and much to his surprise, he’s staring right back at him. There's something about his appearance that entices Yuta, with wide doe eyes and such a timid, fearful looking expression it makes him think there's no way that boy could be from a family of death eaters. He’s too innocent looking, too gorgeous, too.. broken looking? The boy gives Yuta a somewhat knowing look, like he could sense Yuta’s thoughts and lowers his head back to his book.

 

"Did you see that!? He just totally looked at you!" Mark was fully leaning over the table now, trying to get a better look himself. He was almost freaking out like a kid on candy.

 

"Yes I did Mark but can we please be quiet and just study?" Yuta asks the younger. Mark nods slowly and sends him a frustrated look.

 

Yuta can understand Mark’s fascination about the rumour but he doesn’t want to be involved in making false accusations either. If teachers or the headmaster found out about these ‘rumours’ there would be a high chance Doyoung would be pulled from school and questioned entirely, his family too. That sort of thing happened years ago Taeil told him once, that a sudden uproar on the history of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord caused students to go crazy with all sorts of made up stories and rumours. 

 

The three continue studying until late when they turn their separate ways, returning to their common rooms. Yuta is just about to turn the corner to the dungeons when he hears muffled yelling. He pops his head around the corner and sees two older students moving away from Doyoung who is trying to collect his things off the floor. The pair are yelling obscene things at him, mostly to do with the rumour Mark was talking about earlier. Just as Doyoung goes to stand up after gathering most of his things one of the boys spits in his face before giving his jaw a jolting punch. Yuta can’t stand the sight of the boy being tormented any longer.

 

“Hey! You two leave him alone now now” He yells in his most intimidating voice he could put on. The two look at Yuta and laugh.

 

“Hah! How fitting that Yuta Nakamoto is the one to come and save the day” one of the boys chuckle.

 

“Get lost now before I tell the prefects what you were doing”

 

“Not like they’ll care, his parents are death-”

 

“I said leave!” Yuta says more sternly, his want stretched out at the boys in front of him. The boys chuckle and eventually back off, sniggering the whole way until they’re out of sight. Yuta looks down at Doyoung, offering a hand to help him up. The boy takes his hand timidly and straightens himself up.

 

“Thank you” he says in a shy voice, his two front teeth slightly poking through his lips. Yuta finds it extremely charming.

 

“No one deserves to be treated like that” Yuta smiles as he helps the tall boy pick up the rest of his belongings. Yuta notices the split on Doyoung’s lower lip and bruise forming across his jaw. Yuta motions to it and Doyoung touches the cut, wincing as he does so. He sees the blood on his fingers and sighs, attempting to wipe it off on his cloak. Yuta can see the pain in the boy's eyes and does something he’d not normally do for those of his same house colours.

 

“Here, come with me. Let’s get you cleaned up”

  
  


-

 

The pair are seated on Yuta’s bunk, Doyoung waiting patiently as the grey haired male hunts for a first aid kit. The gesture amuses Doyoung, why find a kit when you could simply use magic? He hears Yuta sigh happily as he finds what he’s looking for, waving the red bag at Doyoung.

 

“Here we go” he smiles as he unzips the bag. He takes another look at Doyoungs lip, opting to pull out an alcohol wipe and a few butterfly closures for afterwards. Doyoung clears his throat and Yuta looks up to the taller boy.

 

“Why don’t you just use a spell?” Doyoung asks. Magic is a gift, it makes him wonder why Yuta isn’t using it.

 

“I’d rather not use it when I can easily fix you up without it” Yuta says, a small smile spread across his lips. Yuta continues to dab at the cut on his lip, pressing a little too hard causing Doyoung to wince and pull back in pain.The sudden movement causes Yuta’s hands to fall to the sides of the younger’s face, fingers brushing the now flushed skin. He swipes his finger over the cut, collecting the blood on his fingertip.

 

“Sorry” he whispers as he presses the alcohol wipe on the cut to stop the bleeding.

 

“It’s not your fault” Doyoung mumbles, the vibrations from his lips dancing across Yuta’s fingers.

 

“Are you meaning now or before?”

 

“Both. I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me” Doyoung whispers as Yuta moves to pick up the butterfly closures.

 

“I don’t know if you noticed but I know how it feels to be in your position”

 

Doyoung sits in silence, merely acknowledging Yuta's compassion.

 

“Yuta, right?” Doyoung asks him.

 

“Yeah, and you’re Dongyoung?” Doyoung shuffles in his seat, both at Yuta’s words and the butterfly closures being placed over his cut lip.

 

“I prefer Doyoung” he says before Yuta nods.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you” Yuta says.

 

“My friend is kind of obsessed with you” Yuta laughs. He expected Doyoung to laugh back but the boy is still sitting still, his expression emotionless.

 

“You said you heard a lot about me?” Doyoung asks him. Yuta ponders making something up; that he’s fresh meat, everyone knows who he is. He’s a fellow slytherin; he heard good things. He could have easily made something up. He  _ should _ have made something up. It’s Yuta’s turn now to shift uncomfortably, placing the final closure over Doyoung’s lip while using his free hand to use his wand to conjure an ice pack. He places the cool pack over the boys bruising skin, Doyoung’s hand suddenly covering his.

 

“What did you hear Yuta?” he asks, an abundance of emotions upon his face. Yuta can almost start to feel the aura of which Mark had told him about earlier, the aura Doyoung apparently gave off. He brushes it off, trying to keep his expression the same; as if he had felt nothing. He clears his throat pressing a little harder into Doyoung’s skin. The boy’s grasp on Yuta’s hand tightens causing him to look into his eyes.

 

“Do you believe it?” Doyoung asks, his tone as blunt as butterknife. Yuta is shocked; he has no clue what to say. All of sudden the taller boy is shoving Yuta’s hand away, making way out of the room. 

 

“Wait!” Yuta says. Doyoung turns around, trying to look menacing to the older boy.

 

“Well do you?” he says.

 

“N-no, I mean you wouldn’t be here if-” Doyoung cuts him off with a short laugh. It was harsh, sarcastic.

 

“I’ll see you around Yuta” the boy says before leaving the room entirely. Yuta thinks about going after him but he’s done enough for one night.

  
In his opinion the least Doyoung could have done was at least say _thank you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
